The present disclosure relates generally to the field of amusement parks. More specifically, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to methods and equipment used in conjunction with amusement park rides.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Since the early twentieth century, amusement parks (or theme parks) have substantially grown in popularity. Certain amusement park rides may include a vertical ride system in which users are raised to have an overview of the amusement park and then lowered. However, the singular degree of freedom and limited views of such amusement park rides may limit an experience of a user. Accordingly, it is now recognized that an improved amusement park ride having a vertical heave motion with multiple degrees of freedom and a variety of viewing experiences may be desirable to enhance guest experience.